A moment too late
by waikiki23
Summary: The life of the woman firefighter/paramedic that is temporarly assigned to Station 51 is about to hang in the balance. Will she be able to pull through with her temporary family? R&R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please be patient with me. Karen is not the same as one that was a trainee in season 5. This Karen is a firefighter/paramedic.

I do not own any of the Emergency! characters, although I would love to own Mike!

Thank you to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader

Hope you enjoy my story.

"She shoots...she scores! Yes! Way to go Karen!" Marco Lopez yelled, high-fiving his younger co-worker. He had just witnessed a once-in-a-lifetime moment. Karen Summers, the only female on a crew of seven firefighters, had just beat the pants off the Phantom himself, Chet Kelly, at a game of one-on-one basketball. They were out in the back of Station 51 enjoying the warm summer afternoon in Carson, California.

Karen bowed deeply to Marco as she said, "Thank you, thank you. Now, not only I, but the rest of the crew get to reap the benefits of my hard work. Chet here has latrine duty for the next month." The young brunette eyed the short, stocky fireman, taking in his twitching moustache.

"Maybe, maybe not. Since Cap doesn't know about the bet and when he assigns latrine duty to someone else, then I get out of it," Chet replied smugly.

The smugness left , however, when he heard a commanding voice from behind him say, "That won't happen, pal. I DO know about the bet and you can be rest assured that for every shift for the next month, you WILL have latrine duty."

Tall, lanky Captain Hank Stanley, who had been watching and listening to the conversation from the back door, joined the small group.

"But Cap…" Chet started to protest. Cap held up a hand to silence him. "Don't 'But Cap' me, Kelly, I'll give you longer. A bet is a bet. You have to live with your end of the bargain," Cap replied.

Chet didn't say a word as he turned on his heel and headed for the station. "He is not happy!" Karen said as she, Marco and Cap followed him, heading for the day room.

Chet was at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup as the other three entered. Roy DeSoto and Mike Stoker were playing checkers at the kitchen table and Johnny Gage was reading a magazine on the couch with Henry, the station's resident hound dog , on his lap.

As the trio entered the room, Johnny looked up from his magazine, noting Chet's dejected look and Karen's Cheshire grin. He knew better than to ask, but… "Who won?"

"I did!" Karen said, still smiling ear-to-ear as she sat down beside Roy at the table. Her soft brown eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Man, you guys should have seen her. She was excellent!" Marco said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Karen.

Chet stood by the sink and kept glaring at the youngest member of the crew, saying nothing.

"Boy Chet, at least you didn't bet anything. She'd have cleaned you out," Roy said, looking up from the checker board, laughing at the Irish firefighter.

Marco, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, promptly spewed it out, showering the kitchen table with coffee as he doubled over laughing at Roy's comment. Cap snorted before he too laughed heartily with Marco.

As Marco started to clean the coffee off the table, Chet slammed his cup to the counter and stormed out of the room, heading for the locker room. Karen jumped up from the table, hot on Chet's heels.

"But Chet, it's only a month. It's just like any other time you've had it for your pranks!" Karen was saying as she bolted out the dayroom door.

As their footsteps receded and the were out of ear shot, Johnny's curiosity got the better of him. "What did he do?" Johnny asked the still laughing Latino fireman, who now had tears in his eyes, and his doubled over Captain.

Marco could barely breathe as he said, "Chet did bet her. Her bet was that if he won, she would do his chores for a month. His bet was that if she won, he would do latrine duty for a month. Well, needless to say, he was not thinking when he agreed to that bet. She skunked him!"

"No way! I have never heard of Chet being beat that bad," Roy said, standing and heading to the coffee pot.

"Well, he lost that bad. I could not believe my eyes!" Marco said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well, at least he didn't bet anything stupid, like latrine duty for a year!" Mike said, sending the five men rolling in another bout of laughter.

Their laughter, however, was cut short by the klaxon sounding throughout the station, sending the crew running for their respective vehicles.

"Station 51, Station 110. Motor vehicle accident with multiple injuries. Intersection Of Burbank Avenue and Alameda Street. That's intersection of Burbank Avenue and Alameda Street. Time out 14:46," the dispatcher relayed.

"Station 51, 10-4, KMG 365," Cap replied as the bay door went up. He handed one slip to Roy, who promptly handed it off to Johnny, as Cap ran for his spot in the engine, putting his turnout coat on as he climbed into the cab. Both vehicles started their lights and sirens, Cap giving a pull on the air horn, as they left the station.

Station 51 was the first company on scene. The engine crew jumped down out of the rig as the squad came to a halt in front of the accident. A black Toyota truck had hit a blue Chevy car almost head on. They were the only two vehicles involved.

The three paramedics already had their equipment out and ready as they went to check on the two victims, realizing the Jaws were going to be needed to get both victims out. Marco started to hose down the area, as the Toyota was leaking fuel, and Chet was pulling battery cables so they could use the Jaws safely.

Cap sized up the situation before asking, "Roy, John, Karen, do you need the other squad?" The three looked at each other and the situation before Roy yelled out, "No, I think we can handle it, Cap!"

"Okay, I'll cancel squad 110 then," Cap said as reached in his right coat pocket for the handi-talki, realizing only then he had left it in the cab of the engine. As he headed for the cab, he heard Karen say, "John, Roy, I'll get the backboards off the squad so that we can immobilize them as soon as they are extricated."

"Go ahead, it'll take a few minutes before they are free," Johnny said, checking the driver of the Toyota. She headed for the passenger side of the squad as Roy and Johnny continued to help the injured drivers.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Sorry it has taken me a little while to get it up.

Captain Stanley watched Karen getting the backboards off the squad as he called into HQ from the cab of the engine.

"LA, Engine 51."

"Go ahead, 51," the dispatcher replied.

"LA, we have only two victims at this location. Please return…" Cap trailed off as he watched in horror the scene unfolding in front of him.

Karen had gotten the two boards off the squad and was heading back to her partners when she dropped one. As she bent to retrieve it, Cap saw a red sports car speed around the corner a block away, swerving all over the road. Karen saw him as well. She threw down the boards and tried to run for the safety of the engine, but it was no use.

Captain Stanley helplessly watched as Karen was hit violently by the car and thrown about 300 feet down the road, looking like a rag doll being tossed around.

She slid off the hood of the car as the car turned down another street and vanished. Karen landed badly on her legs and crumpled to the road, motionless.

"Oh my God!" Cap exclaimed, not realizing fully he still had his finger on the transmitter button of the mic.

"Excuse me 51?" the dumbfounded dispatcher asked.

"LA, we now have a Code-I at this location, Burbank Avenue and Alameda Street. One of my crew has just been hit by a car and the driver has fled the scene. Possibly a DUI, LA. Please respond another ambulance and police to this location." Cap never waited for a response as he threw down the mic, grabbed the handi talki, jumped out of the cab and ran for his fallen paramedic.

He dropped to his knees by her side, taking in the horrible sight. Karen's legs were at grotesque angles, Cap could tell both were broken in more than just a few places. Her arms were also at odd angles. Her breaths were coming in short, raspy gasps. She was bleeding from many deep lacerations, staining her blue uniform crimson red and pooling around her on the pavement.

But what scared the captain the most was all the blood coming out of her ears, mouth and nose. He looked down as he felt something wet seeping through his uniform pants. He saw Karen's blood soaking his knees and hands.

He was still reeling at the shock of his bloody paramedic as he stumbled around the back of the engine over to his crew.

"Johnny! Roy!" Cap started yelling. He rounded the back of the engine looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Cap? What's wrong?" Roy yelled, running for his captain.

All of the guys noticed that Cap's face was pale and his eyes were wide with what looked like fear. His hands were red with blood and his knees were soaked. Cap didn't answer Roy's question. Instead, he stumbled to the ground and started throwing up.

"Cap? My God, Cap! Are you okay?" Johnny asked kneeling next to Stanley. He had never seen his captain throw up this bad.

All were wondering where the blood had come from that was covering their captain. It took Cap a full minute to stop throwing up , then he said, " Karen. She got hit by a car, she's pretty bad." He barely finished speaking before Johnny was off the ground and he and Mike were running full tilt for Karen.

"How the hell could we have missed hearing that?! Chet, go get the backboards. Marco, stay with Cap for a few minutes until he gets his emotions in check and he's alright," Roy said as he ran for the bio-phone.

He saw officer Vince Howard pull up in his squad car and run for him. Roy put his hand up to Vince as he picked up the reciever and he heard Marco praying in Spanish under his breath as he called Rampart. "Rampart, squad 51."

"Go ahead, 51," Brackett replied.

"Rampart, be advised we now have a third victim at our location, a Code-I. It's Karen. The only information I have at this time is that she has been hit by a car. Johnny and Mike are helping her now," Roy said.

He heard Dixie McCall gasp in the background as Brackett came back on the line, "10-4, 51. Keep us posted please. As soon as you have any information, transmit. How are the other two victims? Do you have the vitals on them yet?"

Just then, Chet ran up with the two backboards. "Negative Rampart. Extricating now." Roy threw the bio-phone down and ran to the two vehicles.

Marco came running up. "Cap's went to help John and Mike. He said he was okay and he already called it in and an ambulance is on the way," Marco said.

"Roy, what happened?" Vince asked.

"I'm not sure Vince. All I know is Cap came from around the engine to tell us Karen had been hit by a car."

"Need some help?" Vince asked, deciding to ask questions later at the hospital. Roy only nodded as he and Marco went to the Toyota and placed the first victim on a backboard with Vince's help. They then went to the second victim and pulled her out of the car.

As Roy was getting the vitals on the first victim, the trio heard Johnny yelling, "Cap, hold her head, don't let it hit the ground! Mike, make sure she doesn't kick you!"

Roy's eyes widened with fear as he looked from Marco and Chet to Vince. He was so scared inside it took him three tries before he got the BP reading on the first victim.

Just then, Johnny ran around the engine heading for supplies. Roy's blue eyes met with Johnny's brown ones. "She's pretty bad. She's bleeding from her ears, mouth and nose, plus from other lacerations and broken bones. She just had a seizure," Johnny replied to the unspoken question his partner had asked with his eyes.

Before John could even get what he needed to treat Karen, Cap was yelling, "John! She quit breathing!"

"Damn!" Johnny yelled as he grabbed the trauma box and ran back to their fallen co-worker's side.

By the time Johnny left, the sirens of 110 was heard. The engine and squad pulled up behind Engine 51. Captain Jack Hearn jumped out of the cab and ran for Roy, Chet and Marco. Craig Brice and Bob Belling ham were hot on his heels, equipment in hand.

"DeSoto, what's going on?" he asked, taking in the senior paramedics pale face and the two firefighters stricken looks.

"Karen got hit by a car. She's already had a seizure and stopped breathing. Plus she's bleeding pretty badly. That's all I know Cap. Can Bob and Craig handle these two victims so that we can go help Johnny?" Roy asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Captain Hearn looked from Roy, to the engine, and back to the trio. "Go! Brice and Bellingham can handle it," he told Roy, Marco and Chet. Roy ran as fast as he could, the two firefighters in tow. He was so afraid of what he was going to see on the other side of the engine.

"Roy! She's in cardiac arrest! I need the defibrillator!" Johnny yelled as he was doing chest compressions on Karen. Roy changed directions and ran to the squad as Chet turned and ran back the way he had come. He grabbed the defibrillator out of the passenger side compartment and ran back to Johnny's side.

Johnny was still doing compressions and Cap was bagging as he opened the box and pulled the paddles out. He put the clear gel on the paddles as he hit the charge button and started calling, "1...2...3...400! Clear!"

Cap pulled back from the ambu-bag and John stopped CPR as Roy shocked Karen's heart. Roy checked the screen. "No conversion! Damn! Again!" Roy yelled.

John was again doing compressions and Cap bagging as Roy counted again. "1...2...3...400! Clear!"

The process was repeated, only this time when Roy checked the screen, he said, "Thank God! Sinus rhythm!" He put the paddles away as Chet came back with their bio-phone and drug box in hand. "Bob had grabbed their's off their squad. I knew you needed these," he said as he placed the two boxes next to Roy and John.

The two paramedics could only mouth their thanks as Johnny, Cap and Mike log rolled Karen onto a backboard and Roy got on the bio-phone with Rampart. "Rampart, Squad 51. How do you read?"

"Go ahead, 51," Kelly Brackett said worriedly. He and Dix had heard nothing since 110 had arrived on the scene.

"Rampart, Squad 110 is handling our first two victims. We now have information on Karen. She has had a seizure and just went into cardiac arrest. She is now in sinus rhythm after applying counter shock twice. There is no spontaneous respirations. Captain Stanley is doing 24 breaths per minute by bag. We have her on full spinal precautions at this time. Both legs have compound fractures of the tib/fib and femur. Both arms are also fractured at the radius/ulna and humorous. We have splinted all four limbs. There is rigidity in the lower right quadrant of her abdomen and she is bleeding from her ears, mouth and nose and other deep lacerations and has contusions to her face, arms and legs. Her pupils are unequal and sluggish. Vitals are: BP 86/70, respirations 24 assisted and pulse is 110." Roy took a deep breath at the end of his transmission as he waited for Rampart's instructions. How the hell she was going to survive this one was beyond Roy.

At the base station, Kel and Dix were too stunned during Roy's transmission to say anything. When Roy finished, Kel looked at Dix before saying, " 51, start and IV Ringers wide open, also start a lateral IV D5W TKO. Insert esophageal airway to assist breathing, patch her in and send me a strip. As soon as you do that, get her in here stat!"

"10-4," Roy replied. Roy and Johnny started the IV's and sent Rampart a strip before loading Karen into the waiting ambulance. Both paramedics got in with her as Roy took over bagging her. Marco followed in the squad. The crew of Station 110 offered to stay and clean up the scene so that the engine company of Station 51 could follow their fallen paramedic. Officer Vince Howard followed in his police car.

Please review and let me know how you enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I hope you are liking my story so far. Sorry it has taken a little while for Chapter 3. Again thanks to my beta reader Soldier Heart for helping me. So sit back and enjoy. And please review!

The ambulance backed up to the emergency doors of Rampart. Marco backed the squad in next to the ambulance. As the driver opened the door to the ambulance, Dix ran out to meet the paramedics.

She was greeted to a horrible sight.

Blood was covering the young paramedic, her uniform no longer blue, but red. The two senior paramedics didn't look much better, as Johnny and Roy's pants and shirts were soaked with their junior partner's blood.

As soon as the stretcher came off the ambulance, Johnny jumped on the lower rails and began CPR.

"She crashed again just as we backed up," Roy said, still bagging Karen.

Dix ran ahead and yelled, "Kel! Kel!"

Kelly Brackett had been on the phone finalizing the OR and briefing the team of doctors. He looked up to see Karen's stretcher, Johnny on it doing chest compressions.

"What the hell?! Treatment 2, NOW!" he yelled, running for the room. The two attendants followed Dix to Room 2.

They moved Karen off the stretcher to the exam table in one fluid motion. Johnny continued chest compressions and Roy bagging as the two attendants left the room. Dix had already pulled the crash cart up to the table. Kel charged the machine as Roy was connecting Karen to the ventilator.

"1...2...3...400! Clear!" he yelled, shocking the young paramedic for the third time in twenty minutes. Johnny and Roy both jumped back at once as Kel checked the scope.

"No conversion! Again!" he said, hitting the charge button again. Johnny had resumed CPR and Roy was hooking up her IV's.

"1...2...3...400! Clear!" he yelled, John and Roy both jumping back again as he shocked Karen's heart a second time. Kel glanced at the scope.

"Sinus rhythm," he said, putting the paddles back and pushing the crash cart out of the way. John and Roy both visibly relaxed, knowing their partner was still with them.

As Kel started examining Karen before her trip to the OR, Dix ushered the two visibly exhausted paramedics out the door, silently pointing to the doctor's lounge down the hall. She knew that the engine company was already in there. The two paramedics needed to be with their co-workers. They smiled their thanks before Dix re-entered the room and the two men headed for the lounge.

Five pairs of eyes looked up as the door to the lounge opened. Johnny and Roy walked in, their appearance startling the four firefighters in the lounge. They had cleaned up as best as they could, but Johnny and Roy's uniform shirts were still stained with Karen's blood. Cap spoke first. "How's she doing?" Roy looked at his co-workers before saying, "Not good. She crashed on us as we got here. They got her back, though. They're taking her up to surgery now". Roy sat at the table, Johnny slumped next to him.

All the guys were silent for a few minutes before Vince asked, "Captain, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead, Vince," Cap replied. Cap was slumped in a chair next to the window.

"What exactly happened out there?"

Captain Stanley was silent for a moment.

His eyes never left the ground as he said, "She was getting the backboards off the squad for the two victims when she dropped one of them. As she was picking it up, a car raced around the corner about a block away, swerving all over the road. I was too far away to help her. I watched as one of my paramedics was thrown 300 feet away by a drunken maniac who thought he owned the road".

"What color was the car?" Vince asked.

"Red, uh, Mustang, I think. Defiantly red. It, uh, headed on Alameda Street. East, I think." Cap said, his words slow.

All his crew was watching their captain carefully. Cap was very pale and all 5 men in the room were worried about him.

"That's good information, Cap. Thank you so much for your help," Vince said, putting his notebook away and quietly leaving the room.

Marco, who was sitting in a corner, watched his captain closely. He noticed that Cap was shaking slightly. He realized that his captain may have witnessed the death of one their co-workers. Marco knew that if Karen died, Cap would take it harder than all of them. All six men sat in their own silence and thoughts, waiting for news of their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all the reviews! Again, thank you Soldier Heart for being my Beta reader. I am sorry if I take so long in getting the chapters up. Again, I do not own Emergency or any of the characters. So please sit back, relax and pull out a few tissues. You may need them. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Doctor Brackett stepped wearily off the elevator four and a half hours later at the Emergency Department. He noticed Dixie and Joe Early at the nurses station. Dix saw him as well. "How is she doing Kel?" Dix asked, fear clouding in her eyes.

"She's out of surgery and she's hanging in there. Are the guys still here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, they're still in the lounge," Joe replied, Dixie handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I'd better go talk to them. You guys can come too," Kel said, heading for the lounge, coffee cup in hand. Dixie and Joe followed behind him. Kel took a deep breath before he opened the door to the lounge. The room was silent. All seemed lost in thought. However, all six men jumped up when they saw the two doctors in the doorway.

"How's she doing?" Roy asked the question that was on all their minds.

"She's holding her own for the time being. She's out of surgery and in recovery. She'll then be moved to ICU in about an hour or so." Kel said, sitting down next to Johnny at the table.

"What's the extent of her injuries Doc?" Hank Stanley asked. The four hours had not done him any good. If any thing, Captain Stanley looked worse.

"They are pretty extensive. We stopped counting broken bones at 25. She has a skull fracture, which accounts for the blood in her ears and nose. The skull fracture also accounts for the seizure she had at the scene. She knocked a few teeth loose, which is why she had the bloody mouth."

"What about the cardiac arrest?" Johnny asked.

"She had a bruise to her heart and a punctured lung, which collapsed. She has a chest tube still in to get rid of the excess drainage. She is bleeding into the brain so we have already inserted a shunt in her head. We wanted to stop the pressure before it caused permenant brain damage. She also cracked 2 vertebrae in her lumbar region. There is a lot of swelling around the area, so we are not sure whether she will be paralyzed or not. We did stop the internal bleeding by removing her spleen. She is in a coma right now"

All in the room was silent, taking in the seriousness of Karen's injuries.

"Will she make it?" Mike asked quietly.

"It's hard to say. The next 48 hours are going to be the most critical. We have to see if an infection will set in or if, because of the damage to the lung, she comes down with pnemonia. I wish the news was better." Kel said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Can we see her?" Roy asked.

"After she is in her room. That's going to be in about an hour."

"Doc, she doesn't have any family that can be with her now. I'm sure you know her only living relative is a grandmother and she is in a nursing home and has Alzheimers. Could you arange for one of us stay with her at all times?" Cap asked quietly.

"Hank, you know the hospital rules. There is no…"

"Doc, she basically has no family, except us here in this room. If, God forbid, by some chance she does die, I am not going to let her be alone. I don't care about any stupid hospital rules. One of us is going to stay with her." Cap said, standing up and standing to his full height.

Kel sat for a full minute staring eye-to-eye with Hank Stanley. He could feel Dixie's gaze boring into him. Captain Stanley made no moves, and his eyes never left Doctor Brackett.

Kel let out a deep sigh, took his gaze from Hank to the floor then said,"I'll arrange it. But whoever is with her has to stay out the hospital personnels way. Understood?"

"Understood," Hank replied, sitting back down.

"Good. As soon as she is in her room, I'll have a nurse come for you." Kel said, standing and heading for the door.

"Doc?"

"Yes?" Kel said, turning around, hand on the door.

"Thank you, for everything. I know you all did your best." Hank said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"That goes for all of us, Doc," Chet said from next to Marco.

Dixie noticed all the guys were wiping away tears. She herself was doing the same thing.

"Your welcome. Believe me, someone is on her side, for her to have made it this far." Kel turned and walked out the door quickly. He didn't want the six firefighters, one nurse and one doctor still in the room to see him. As Kelly Brackett walked to his office, the tears began to fall.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews. I am really sorry I have taken so long to get chapter 5 up. I hope you enjoy it and please keep reviewing. Thanks again to my beta reader soldier heart. Hope you enjoy!**

An hour later, true to his word, Doctor Brackett sent a nurse for the six men who were occupying the doctors' lounge in the emergency department.

As they were walking the halls of Rampart to the ICU wing, all men were silent, their posture showing the stress of the day and their eyes showing the stress of their soul. Captain Stanley was especially silent.

Vince had come back to the hospital after they had been given the word on Karen. He had a sad look in his eyes. He had told Cap that the same guy who had hit Karen had hit another person, a little 6 year old girl. He them plowed his car into a telephone pole. He walked away with out a scratch. The little girl had died at the hospital.

Cap was tormented deep into his soul. His only thought was that if he had only stopped the guy somehow. The tears that had begun to fall again he wiped away as he and his men entered Karen's ICU room.

Doctor Brackett was still in her room, checking to make sure Karen was okay and settled. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the guys walked in and surrounded Karen's bed.

As he finished checking her, he said, "You realize this is the only time all of you are in here at once, right?"

"Yes, Doc," Cap replied, standing at the head of the bed.

"Okay. I'll be in my office. Just don't stay too long," Kel replied on his way out the door.

After Brackett left, the six firefighters took in Karen's still form. Any spot on her that wasn't covered by a cast or bandage was covered by bruises or cuts. Her face was almost unrecognizable. Her eyes were swollen, her face completely bruised. She had IV's and tubes running all over the place. The only sound in the room was the hiss of the ventilator and the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Man, she looks so still," Johnny said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm praying she gets better," Chet said from beside Cap.

"I do too. I think she has a little luck on her side. For her to make it this far, it's a miracle," Roy said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm still shocked she made it to the hospital. After being hit like that," Cap said, lightly brushing his fingers on Karen's bruised cheek. A single tear fell down his face.

"Guys, who's staying tonight? Since the Chief gave us the time off…" Mike said quietly.

"I will," Cap replied, simply.

"Are you sure Cap? I mean, you look beat. One of us can stay," Marco said, coming up beside Cap and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys go home and get some rest. I'll be okay. I'll make sure to call if anything changes," Cap said, sitting in a chair.

The others said nothing as they took another look at the young, energetic girl who was lying in the hospital bed, fighting for her life, the young girl who had changed their minds about women who want to be firefighter/paramedics.

"Alright then, Cap, I'll be here in the morning," Roy said as he left the room. The rest of the crew followed Roy out of the room.

After the guys left, Cap was left alone for the first time with Karen since the accident. He stood up and walked back over to Karen's bed. As he took a hold of one of Karen's bruised and cold hands, he poured out his thoughts and heart.

"I want to apologize to you sweetie. I saw the car coming, but I didn't move fast enough. I feel so responsible. You don't know this, but that drunk hit a little girl after he hit you. Then he plowed his car into a telephone pole. He killed that little girl. I hope they put him away for life. I just wish none of this happened. I hate seeing you like this."

Hank wiped the tears away before he continued.

You've brought life to our shift. I love John and Roy like they were my own kids and they work well together. But, you've brought a light to them I've never seen before. They work better with you. And the other guys too. The pranks have been very original, Chet being in his element. Marco is cooking so much better and Mike talks more. You've changed us. You've changed me. I'm a better captain. I'd never forgive myself if you don't make it. You are a good person, very dedicated, passionate and loving. You have to come through this."

Hank pulled his chair up and sat down, still holding Karen's hand. He sat and cried until he fell asleep, his head lying on Karen's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. I hope you like the story so far. Again, thanks to Soldier Heart for all the help in being my beta reader. Sit back and enjoy.**

The next morning, Roy walked into Rampart, still feeling down because of his parter, but holding his head higher since he had talked to Joanne. The night before, after he had gotten home from the hospital, he had hugged both of his kids tightly, thanking God they were okay. Then, after the kids had gone to bed, he and Joanne had gone to their room. There he told the whole story to his wife, who listened, held him and cried with him.

So, Roy walked to the ICU wing to his injured partner's room. There he saw his Captain, asleep, his head resting next to Karen's hand, his hand in hers. Roy stayed in the doorway, watching for a few moments before he went in. He tapped Cap's shoulder to wake him up.

"Cap, you awake?"

Cap didn't move.

Roy was scared, thinking something was wrong. He remembered Cap had looked pale the night before. He shook Cap's shoulders.

"Cap! Cap! Come on wake up!"

Cap's head moved slightly, then his eyes opened as he began to wake up. Roy let out the breath he had been holding. As Cap sat up, Roy said, "Man Cap, you really scared me. It took me a while to wake you up."

"Sorry. I guess I was more tired then I thought," Cap said, rubbing his eyes as he stood up. Cap stretched and stood at the bottom of Karen's bed.

"Any changes?" Roy asked as he sat in the same chair Cap had been sitting in all night.

"No. She's been checked about every hour though," Cap replied, yawning.

"Cap, you look beat. Why don't you head home. I'll be here until about 1. Johnny's coming in this afternoon. Joanne said she'd stay when we went back on shift. That's if she's still in a coma," Roy said, a note of sadness in his voice.

"Thanks Roy. I'm going to head home. I'll be back later on. Emily wants to come to see her. If anything changes, let me know," Cap said grabbing his turnout coat. Cap was still in his uniform from the previous day. He never stopped to change when Karen was brought in.

"I will Cap. Take it easy heading home," Roy replied.

"Right Roy," Cap said, walking out the door.

Hank headed outside the hospital, where his wife Emily had left the car for him. As he walked, he started to get lightheaded and dizzy. He stumbled for a moment, then stopped to catch his breath and figure out what was happening. Before he could figure out what was going on, Hank's world dimmed to gray. Hank crumpled silently to the pavement as his world went black and he lost consciousness. He lay unmoving in the parking lot, sprawled next to his car.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to keep you all in suspense. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. I swear I'm going to get to how Karen is doing. Just hang in there. Please keep the reviews coming. Again thanks to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. I really appreciate your help! Sit back and enjoy.**

"Hank, can you hear me?"

Hank heard the distant voice as consciousness returned to him. He opened his eyes to a bright light that seemed to bore its way through his skull. He put a hand up to shield his eyes.

"Yeah. What's going on?" he asked, blinking and trying to sit up. Two pairs of hands helped ease him back.

"Well, that's what we are trying to figure out," Kel Brackett replied, shining his pen light in Hank's eyes to check his pupil responses. "What's the last thing you remember Hank?"

"Heading to my car," Cap replied, trying to close his eyes to the offending light. "What happened, anyway? How did I end up in here?" Cap asked, looking around in confusion.

"Johnny was coming in early to see Karen and looking for a spot when he saw something sticking out between two parked cars. When he got closer, he saw it was a shoe. He stopped his truck and jumped out to check the area. He just about had a heart attack when he saw the foot belonged to you. You were sprawled out face down on the pavement. He tried to wake you, but couldn't, so he put you in his truck and brought you in the emergency entrance. Needless to say the 5 guys of your command are camping out outside the door to this room to see how you are doing. Marco, Mike and Chet must have broken the law to get here as fast as they did," Joe Early said as he was testing Hank's reflexes.

"I remember walking out to my car and getting light headed. After that, it's a total blank," Hank said as Dixie raised the head of the bed for Hank to sit up.

"Well, we are trying to find out why you passed out," Kel replied as a nurse came in with a folder.

"Here is the lab reports, doctor," the nurse said, handing the folder to Brackett and leaving the room.

Kel and Joe looked over the report. "Everything looks good, except your blood sugar level. It's down quite a bit, Hank. Have you eaten or drank anything since yesterday?"

Hank thought for a moment before he said, "Last time I ate was at the station. Marco had cooked lunch. About two hours later Karen was here in the hospital. I've been here the whole time. I don't remember eating or drinking anything after we got here." He flinched slightly as Dixie took his BP again.

"I figured as much. I'm surprised I didn't have a room full of firefighters passing out from low blood sugar levels," Kel replied, putting the report down.

"Do I have stay, doc?" Hank asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Just for a few hours. I want to make sure we get your blood sugar level up," Kel replied as he walked to the door of the exam room.

"But I think a few visitors are just what the doctor ordered."

Kel opened the door to the exam room, motioned, and the 5 remaining crew members entered the room. All were silent for a moment.

"Cap, you really had us worried," Roy said, speaking for the guys.

Joe, Dixie and Kel quietly left the room to give the A shift crew a few private moments together.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess between the stress of Karen's accident and not eating caused this. Thanks Johnny for coming in early. I might not have been found until hours later had it not been for you."

"You scared me to death Cap. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. But I'm glad you're going to be okay," Johnny replied, standing next to the medicine cabinet.

"Did any one call Emily?" Cap asked, shifting slightly on the exam table.

"Yeah, I did. She's on her way over," Mike said.

"I bet she's worried sick," Cap replied.

"She is, but she's a strong woman. She'll be here soon," Mike said.

"I'm here," a voice from the door quietly. All looked to see Emily Stanley standing at the door.

"Hi Mrs. Emily," Marco said.

"Hi guys," Emily said as she walked over and stood by her husband's side.

"Well Cap, if you're okay, we'll be going," Chet said, heading for the door.

"I'll be fine. And thanks guys," Cap replied.

A chorus of "See you, Cap"s followed and then silence and the 5 crew members left the room.

Hank looked at his hands, refusing to meet his wife's eyes. "I'm sorry Em."

"For what Hank?" Emily replied, raising her husband's head by his chin, looking her husband in the eye and wiping away a lock of his brown hair from his forehead.

"For getting myself in here. I didn't mean to worry you hon," Hank replied, holding Emily's hand.

"Hank, judging by the phone call I got last night, you were worried sick about Karen. You go through this anytime one of the guys gets hurt. You don't eat, you don't drink and you get stressed to the max. This time you went too long without eating or drinking. Yes, I was worried, but being worried comes with being in love," Emily said, still looking Hank in the eyes.

"Have you told the girls?" Hank asked.

"No. They were asleep when you called and by the time they were ready for school, the bus was waiting for them. I'll tell them tonight," Emily said, letting a tear fall.

"Oh, Em, we thought we were going to loose her. It's been bad. There is no change. We could loose her. I hope she comes through."

"What's her prognosis?" Emily asked.

"Not good. She's pretty battered and listed as critical."

"You have to stay, don't you?"

"Just for a couple of hours. Then…"

"Then you are going home to rest overnight before we come to visit Karen tomorrow. No ifs, ands or buts," Emily said her hands on her hips.

"Okay, but please go check on her," Hank said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure honey. Just relax and I'll be back to stay with you until you are released," Emily said, grabbing her purse.

"Okay. I won't be going anywhere," Hank said smiling faintly.

Emily walked out the door of her husbands room, leaving Hank alone.

He took a deep breath, looked toward the ceiling and let his breath out. His mind was replaying the accident again for the hundredth time that had put Karen into the hospital.

He was lost in thought, but was brought back abruptly when he heard over the loud speaker, "Code Blue, ICU unit 3. I repeat, Code Blue, ICU unit 3."

"Oh, God! Karen!" Hank said aloud.

"Dear God, please don't take her yet! Please let her pull through. Please!" Hank prayed silently.

He bowed his head as the tears fell again. His only thought was that Karen was about to leave them for good. He realized that only a miracle would keep her with them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who have been faithfully reading my story. I am really enjoying writing it. Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. You are doing a great job. Please keep on reviewing!**

"Thank God, she's back in sinus rhythm," Kel Brackett said, putting the paddles back into the crash cart as he visibly relaxed. He sighed as he said, "Karen, you are going to make me go gray prematurely."

"She almost didn't make it," Joe Early said, as he started another IV and hung the bag.

Another nurse in the room was putting Karen's head back on the pillow and making her more comfortable.

Dixie was taking Karen's vital signs as she said, "I hope Roy and Johnny got Emily Stanley calmed down."

"I know. Emily is usually so calm. I couldn't believe she was freaking out when Karen crashed. I was afraid she's pass out," Joe said, as the other nurse left the room, pushing the crash cart.

"I'm going to talk to all three of them in a few moments. Karen is really giving us a run for our money. I thought for sure she was gone this time. She does that many more times, she may not make it. Her heart couldn't handle it," Kel replied, adjusting the heart monitor and respirator.

"I'm worried about that too. Her body has been through so much stress from the accident and the surgery," Joe said.

"It's really a miracle that she is still here with us. God has been really looking out for her," Dixie said quietly from the foot of Karen's bed.

"You're right about that, Dix. A lot of prayers must be going up in her behalf. Well, I'm going to go check on Emily and let her, John and Roy know how she is doing," Kel said as he walked for the door.

"I'd better go check on Hank. He had to know the code blue was for Karen's room. I'm sure he is panicking right now," Joe said, walking right behind Kel.

"I'm going to stay here for a few minutes," Dixie said as she raised the head of Karen's bead.

Joe and Kel left the room, leaving Dixie by herself.

Dixie's mind began to wander, thinking back to when Karen first joined the paramedic program. Karen had been a firefighter for a bout 3 years before she started the classes. Dixie had seen her only a couple of times, usually just when she was injured. Dixie remembered the conversation she and Karen had the day Karen had signed up. Karen had looked a little depressed and Dixie decided to take her under her wing and talk to her. She knew Karen didn't have any family, except her grandmother who had just been put in a nursing home a few month before. Anytime Karen had been injured in the line of duty, there was no one to call. Dixie had asked how long her parents had been gone. Dixie's heart ached every time she thought about the story Karen had told her that day.

"_I had only been a firefighter for about 6 months. We got a call about 20 minutes into one of our shifts that there was a pile-up on the 405 freeway. It was my first pile-up. The paramedic program was still being formed, so all we had was the rescue squads. When we got there, me and the rest of us on the engine crew fanned out to check for survivors. It was a horrible mess. There was some victims walking around dazed and some who would never walk again. I came to a bend of highway where about 10 cars were piled closely together. The first one I came to I thought the car looked familiar. All the cars were smashed completely. My heart jumped into my throat when I realized it did look familiar. It was my parent's car. They were going to come to the station that day to meet my crewmates and see where I worked. I looked in, saw my parents and knew they were gone. A truck carrying steel rods had been in front of them and part of his load had come backwards through the windshield of mom and dad's car. There was no way my parents could have survived. That's all I remember. Next thing I knew I woke up on the ground next to the engine, one of the guys from the rescue squad was bending over me. I had passed out. They asked me why. My crewmates were shocked when I told them my parents were among the ones in the wreckage and they were both dead. I was crying uncontrollably._"

After Karen had told her the story, she had told Dixie that she knew she wanted to be a paramedic, to spare another family from going through what she had. But Karen couldn't bear to do it right away, the pain and grief was too much.

"_That's why I'm here today Ms. McCall, signing up for the program. I knew it was now or never. I made the decision the day my parents died to be a paramedic. After the bill passed the legislature, I knew I should sign up for a class. But when that happened, I was still grieving for my dead parents. I wouldn't have done anyone any good. I'm hoping I'll be able to help others because I want to."_

Karen was one of the first females to apply for the paramedic training program at Rampart. She did survive the course. Dixie remembered being so proud the day Karen passed her exam. She had been in the top of her class. Everyone from instructors and students to hospital staff were impressed with her. Karen was well liked and admired by all.

Dixie had been excited that Karen had been assigned to be trained at Station 51. Dixie knew Johnny and Roy would take care of her and that they did. Karen was now a fine paramedic, taught so well by Johnny and Roy. Karen loved her job. The pain from her past caused her to show more empathy than any other paramedic she knew for the victims, which, when she had to work with him, drove Craig Brice crazy.

Dixie's mind came back to the present, her eyes filling with moisture as she looked at the young girl who had lost both parents violently, who had become a wonderful paramedic and had grown into a beautiful woman.

She knew the guys at the station looked out for her. They were very protective of Karen. She saw the subtle change in the A-shift crew of Station 51. She was glad that Karen had found her niche in life.

Dixie stood up, berating herself for letting her mind wander like it had. She took one last look before she hurried out of the room to continue her shift.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Solier Heart for being my beta reader and all who are enjoying my story. Please review and let me know what you think.**

"Emily, you have to calm down! You are going to hyperventilate," Kel Brackett said, squatting in front of Emily Stanley. After Roy and Johnny had gotten her out of Karen's room, they practically had to carry the hysterical Emily to the lounge down the hall.

Emily started to calm down, her breathing beginning to go back to normal.

"That's it. Just take slow, deep breaths," Roy said from the left side of Emily. Roy and Johnny were sitting protectively next to their captain's wife.

"I'm okay. I just need a few minutes," Emily said quietly.

"Well, I came in to tell you that Karen is still with us. She is certainly giving us a run for our money. I'm hoping this is the last episode. I really don't know how much more stress her body could handle," Kel said, standing and getting himself a cup of coffee.

"What caused her to crash like that?" Johnny asked his arm still around Emily's shoulders.

"She's starting to get an infection. It's adding more stress to her body. But we've started her on antibiotics to ward it off. It is a miracle she is still with us, though."

"I didn't know you believed in miracles, doc," Johnny said, half teasingly.

"They happen all the time in this profession. Sometimes we do all we can for a patient, we think it's the end, then something bigger takes over to bring that person back," Kel said, sitting at the table.

"Well, you're right about that. We've seen it many times too. But, as long as Karen is still hanging on, we are going to be here for her," Roy said.

"She needs that. I still strongly believe that people in a coma know what is going on. I think you guys are the reason she is still hanging on." Kel said standing and putting his coffee cup on the counter.

"I hope she pulls through for Hank's sake. He is defiantly worried about her," Emily said, standing as well. "Can I see her?"

"Well, if you are feeling better, then yes. Roy and John can go with you to keep an eye on you," Kel said, heading for the door.

"Thanks Doctor Brackett," Emily said, her face brightening a little.

"Anytime. If you need me, I'll be in my office," Kel said leaving the room.

"Are you sure you want to go Emily?" Roy asked concern for his captain's wife in his eyes.

"Yes Roy. I need to see her for a few minutes, then go back to Hank, who I'm sure is freaking out like I did. I just need to see her."

"Okay. Let's go," Johnny said, as the trio left the lounge and headed to Karen's room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hank, Hank! You have to calm down! She's alive! Karen is alive!"

Joe Early was physically trying to hold Hank Stanley down. Hank had been trying to get out the room when he realized that Karen was in trouble. It took 5 nurses to hold him down until Doctor Early showed up.

Hank started to relax when he realized what Joe was trying to tell him.

"You mean, she's okay?"

"She has the starting of an infection, but yes, she is doing better," Joe told him. "And you didn't do yourself any good by pulling your IV out."

"Sorry about that. I was so worried."

"I know. It'll be okay," Joe said as he started Hank's IV again.

"When can I leave? I want to see Karen." Hank said.

"Well, you need to rest for about another hour or two. Then you can go and…"

"Then he can go visit Karen before I take him home," Emily Stanley said from the door.

"That'll be fine. I'll be back to release you. Take it easy Hank," Joe said as he left the room.

"Em, is she…?" Hank couldn't finish his question.

"She's okay now. But, they think she might be getting stronger. But don't worry about that. We'll go see her before we leave, then head home."

"Okay. I was so worried."

"I know, Hank. I know" Emily said simply, taking her husbands hand as he drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the review. I am really enjoying writing this story. Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. So, please, sit back and enjoy my short chapter. And, when you have finished reading this chapter, please press the little button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think.**

Joe Early walked up to the nurse's station in the ER after checking in on Hank Stanley. Joe poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How's Hank?" Dixie asked as she sorted patients' files.

"He's asleep. When he wakes up Kel is going to release him. The rest will do him good," Joe replied, leaning against the base station counter.

"That's good. He needs it. You know, between Hank and Karen these last couple of hours has been crazy," Dixie replied putting the files on the desk away.

The elevator doors opened, revealing Mike, Marco and Chet. All three stepped off the elevator.

"I didn't know you guys were still here. I thought you left a long time ago," Dixie said, getting herself a cup of coffee.

"After we left Cap's room, we decided to get something to eat in the cafeteria. We heard the code a few minutes ago. Was it for Karen?" Marco asked. His brown eyes were clouded with fear.

"Yes it was. But she's stabilized for now. She has the starting of an infection. We already have her on antibiotics," Joe said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's good. We were worried," Mike said quietly, fiddling with the phone cord hanging off the desk.

"How's Captain Stanley?" Chet asked. He was standing next to Joe.

"He's asleep now. He'll be fine. As soon as he wakes up, Dr. Brackett is going to release him," Joe replied.

"I'm glad. He had us worried," Mike said.

"Is Roy and Johnny still with Karen?" Chet asked as Joe was paged to a treatment room stat. He ran past Chet and down the hall.

"Yes, they are. As long as you stay for a couple of minutes, you can go and check on her if you want to," Dixie replied standing.

"Thanks Ms. McCall," Marco said.

"It's Dixie, and you're welcome," she said as she headed for Dr. Brackett's office.

The three firefighters waited in silence for the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. Sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter 13 will be coming soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**

True to his word, Kelly Brackett released Hank right after he woke up.

"Just make sure you get plenty of rest," Kel said, handing Hank his release papers.

"Thanks, doc," Hank said as he slid off the exam table.

"Thank you Doctor Brackett. I'll make sure to make him rest after we get home. I think we are going to go up and check on Karen," Emily Stanley replied taking her husband's hand in hers.

"That's fine. Marco, Chet and Mike went up a few minutes ago," Kel said as he walked to the exam room door and opened it.

Hank and Emily walked out, Dr. Brackett following them. "How's she doing? Is she okay?" Hank asked, worried creases forming on his forehead.

"Still holding her own for now. If you need me for any reason, I'll be in my office," Kel replied, walking away from the Stanleys.

"Let's go see Karen for a few minutes, honey. I know you won't rest at home if you don't," Emily said.

"Thank you Em. You know me so well," Hank said as he guided his wife down the hall to the elevator.

"I know. She means so much to me too," Emily said.

As they waited, Hank pulled his wife into a tight embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks ot all who have reviewed!**

Three weeks after the accident, Karen was still in a coma. The shunt in her head was removed three days after the accident, after the pressure in her head went down. The doctors were still unsure whether she had sustained any brain damage. They wouldn't know that until she came out of her coma.

Her infection cleared up a week after the shunt was removed. Everyone was glad the infection hadn't taken her life. She was still on a respirator and a heart monitor. Her doctors wanted to keep an eye on her and her lungs weren't completely healed.

During the whole time, there was always someone at her bedside. A week after the accident, the A-shift crew went back on duty. While they were on duty, they had Roy and Johnny check on her regularly.

When they weren't by her bedside, their wives, girlfriends, mothers, other firefighters, even the batallion chief himself were there with her. The A-shift's hope began to falter by the third week. They were not sure whether the young firefighter/paramedic was ever going to wake up.

The three weeks had begun to take their toll on all of the A-shift crew. The stress was beginning to show. They would do their job to the best of their ability. But after they would get back to the station, they rarely spoke.

Cap would stay in his office, only coming out for meals and runs. He was still blaming himself for the accident. Nothing any of the crew said made a difference. In his own heart and mind he blamed himself.

It was after a run on a quiet Saturday afternoon the phone rang loudly throughout the quiet station. Cap aswered the phone.

"Los Angeles County Fire Department, Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking. Oh, hi Dr. Brackett. Is everything okay? Doc, what's wrong? We can be there in a few minutes. Okay. Bye."

Cap hung up the phone. _Dr. Brackett was being very evasive. Oh no. That could mean only one thing. Karen's gone._

A single tear fell as Cap was thinking of a way to tell his crew. He took a deep breath and wiped the tear away.

His mind wandered back to the day Karen joined them as a trainee.

_Cap knew they guys were going to have a heart attack when they realized the new trainee was a woman. He decied to break the news to them before she showed up._

_"Guys, I want to tell you something before the new trainee shows up," Cap began._

_"Oh, that he's a bad cook?" Chet said a huge grin appeared across his face._

_"No Kelly and wipe that grin off your face. The new trainee is a woman."_

_None of the firefighters said a word. The room was silent. Then all began to ask questions at once._

_"Are you serious Cap?"_

_"What about night time?"_

_"What about the shower?"_

_"Who is she?"_

_"Is she a firefighter too?"_

_Cap held his hands up to silence his crew._

_"Yes, I'm serious. She's a firefighter, I'm not sure what company she was with, but she passed her paramedic certification and was assigned to be trained here. She will be put in a bunk away from us, we're going to have to re-arrange the bunk room a little bit. Not to mention, when she is in the shower, no one is allowed in the locker room. Got it? And I want to say, I want you to make her feel as comfortable as possible," Cap replied._

_A chorus of "Yes, sir's" followed._

_"And I want to say that I do not want to be babied. I am capable of getting my own coffee and dragging a victim out of a burning building," a voice said from the doorway._

_All the men turned to see a young brunett standing at the door. _

_"And with that, my name is Karen Summers."_

Cap remembered that the guys didn't baby her, but treated her as one of the team. He was so proud of his team. Other crews made sure to get rid of any females that they were assigned to train. Not his team.

The tears began to flow again as he thought of the young paramedic dying after couragously fighting for her life for three weeks.

He stood, wiped the tears away again, left his office and entered the day room.

"Cap, what is it?" Roy asked.

"Dr. Brackett called. We need to head over to the hospital right away."

"Why Cap?" Chet asked as he was drying a glass.

"He wouldn't tell me. Just told me that we needed to come right away."

The glass that Chet had been drying shattered as it fell to the floor. All were silent for a few moments, too numb to speak.

It couldn't be true. Their youngest crew member, dead. As Chet cleaned up the glass, his heart jumped into his throat. As much as he tourmented her, Chet was fond of the young girl who had come in and stolen their hearts.

"We'd better head over there. I'd better call it in," Cap said as he walked out of the day room to the base station.

"LA Station 51 10-8 to Rampart General Hospital for a follow up."

"10-4 51," came the reply.

As Cap walked in front of the squad he could hear Johnny saying to Roy, "She can't be gone. She just can't."

He climbed into his side of the engine as the squad pulled out. As soon as he closed his door, Mike had the engine moving.

In both vehicles, all rode in silence for what felt like an eternity.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone for your continued support of my story. I am glad you all are enjoying it. Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. So, please, keep on reviewing and letting me know what you think.**

The engine and squad of Station 51 made it to Rampart in record time. Mike had to find a spot large enough to park Big Red and Roy parked near the engine so that they could get out if they were called out on a run. The six men raced to the emergency entrance of Rampart.

"I can't remember. Where's Dr. Brackett's office?" Cap asked as the crew entered the hospital. By this time, Cap was frantic with grief.

"To the left," Roy said, leading the crew around the corner. The six men turned left and sped for Dr. Brackett's office. The door was closed so Roy knocked on it.

"Come in."

Roy opened the door and walked in, his crewmates following him in.

"Take a seat," Kel Brackett said, looking up from a report on his desk. He was surprised to see the crew of 51's A shift make it so fast to the hospital. He was also surprised to see all the men have stricken looks on their faces.

"Doc, when did it happen?" Cap asked, sitting in a chair in front of Kel's desk.

"About half an hour ago. We wanted to make sure before we called you."

"Did she suffer, in the end?" Johnny asked. He was trying hard not to cry. He had already cried the whole way to Rampart.

"Suffer? In the end? What are you talking about Johnny?" Kel asked confused. Then it dawned on him why the crew looked so sad.

"She's dead, isn't she doc?" Cap asked, confused himself.

"No. I'm sorry if you got that impression from my phone call."

"Then she's not...?" Marco asked relief evident in his voice.

"No, in fact just the opposite. She's awake," Kel said, pure joy dancing in his eyes.

"What?! eally?" Roy asked, the sorrow leaving his face and eyes. All the guys' faces lit up.

"Yes. She's still groggy, but we wanted to make sure she was going to stay awake and that you were here to see her."

"Can we go see her? I mean would you allow all of us?" Cap asked. His whole demeanor had changed. Cap looked very relieved.

"Yes, you can all go up," Kel replied standing. He noticed the drastic change in the six men in front of him.

"I figure you can find your way up to her room. I have rounds to do. If you need me, call me."

"Thanks doc. Thanks for everything," Cap replied as the men left the office, Kel walking behind them. The six men practically ran to the elevator.

Kel watched them go. _Those men have been through a hell of a lot these past couple of weeks. At least seeing her finally conscious will do them good. Thank you God for keeping her alive. You really came through for her._

As Kel walked the other way to start his rounds, tears of joy started falling down his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thankt to everyone who has been faithfully reading my story. Thank you to Soldier Hear for being my ever faithful beta reader. So, please keep reviewing!**

The guys stepped off the elevator on the floor for the ICU. As they were walking to Karen's room, the men were silent, contemplating the young paramedic's condition.

Captain Stanley was lost in his thoughts. He realized that as soon as Karen was better, she would be permantly assigned to another station. Cap didn't want that and knew his men did not want it either. He decided that he would talk to Chief McKonnikee as soon as he could.

The six men entered her room quietly. They weren't sure whether Karen had fallen asleep or if she was still awake.

As they entered the room, a weak voice said, "Boy, am I glad to see you guys."

The head of Karen's bed was propped up slightly. After three weeks, she was still bruised heavily. The doctors still had her on the heart monitor, but she was off the respirator. The casts were still on both legs and both arms. The fact she had come out of the coma was a good sign.

Joanne DeSoto had been sitting with Karen when she had come out of the coma. She had been elated the young paramedic had finally woken up. So happy that she had cried. Joanne watched her husband and the other men of the crew come in as she was sitting quietly in the corner. Roy walked over to her and took her hand.

All the other men walked over to Karen's bed.

Karen's brown eyes looked up at her crewmates. She looked very tired, but the color was coming back into her face.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Cap asked, taking one of Karen's hands in his.

"Okay I guess. I just want to go to sleep. I hurt all over too. From what Dr. Brackett told me, I broke two vertebrae in my back. He explained that I would have to be in therapy for a little while, even when I am released, but he said the vertbrae were healing nicely. Also said that I shouldn't have any lasting effects from any of the breaks. I do want to ask you all something. I asked Dr.s Brackett and Early and Dixie, but they just looked at each other and would only tell me that I was unconscious for three weeks. Said it would be better coming from you guys. What exactly happened? The last thing I remember was a roll call."

The men looked at each other before Mike asked, "Are you sure you want to know? We can tell you when you've had some sleep."

"No. I really want to know."

"Well, you were hit by a car while we were out on a run. The man that hit you was drunk," Cap said, still holding Karen's hand.

Karen was silent for a moment. "Judging by the pain I'm feeling, it wasn't good."

"Yeah, it was bad. We were at the scene of a car accident and you had gone to get something out of the squad when the driver had come around the corner and hit you. He was drunk. We didn't know if you would survive the accident. We had just started checking you over when you had a grand mal seizure. You stablized for a minute before you went into cardiac arrest. We got you back, packaged you up and headed here," Johnny said, pausing to take a breath. He noticed Karen was very quiet, gripping Cap's hand tightly.

"What happened next?" Karen asked.

Roy picked up where Johnny stopped, "You crashed again just as we got out of the ambulance. We rushed you to a treatment room and the doctors brought you back again. They checked you over again and took you pretty quickly to surgery. You were in there for about 4 or 5 hours," Roy said, stopping for a moment. His emotions were getting the better of him. Roy had almost started to cry.

This time Marco picked up the story. "The next day, you started to get an infection from all your wounds. You went into cardiac arrest again. We were glad you pulled through again. You had us all scared to death."

Karen shifted her gaze to the bed but still held Cap's hand tightly. "I didn't realize it had been that bad. I can't believe I put you through all that," she said quietly.

"We were just concerned for your wellfare. You were pretty near death. Each time you went into cardiac arrest, we thought we had lost you for good. You had lost a lot of blood at the scene. You know about the broken bones. You also punctured your lung, had to have a chest tube put in, had swelling in your brain because of the skull fracture you got, so they put a shunt in," Johnny said.

"Believe me, everyone in the department has been asking about you for the past three weeks," Cap said, sitting in a chair next to Karen's bed.

"Just realizing that you were in bad shape was killing us all. We thought we had lost out junior partner and the young paramedic who had brought sunshine into our little world at the station," Mike said quietly, trying to hold in his emotions. He didn't do a very good job.

Everyone in the room had tears flowing down their faces.

"The worst feeling for me was having to watch the accident like it was in slow motion and realizing that there was nothing I could have done to stop it," Cap said quietly.

"Cap? I hope you aren't blaming yourself. How could you have stopped something like that? Oh God. I could have died out there," Karen said as she began to weep silently.

"But you pulled through Karen and it was a miracle you survived. Someone was watching out for you," Chet said from beside Karen.

"I guess so. But why did it have to happen? Why me? It always seems like bad things happen to me," Karen remarked, tears flowing down her face.

"Karen these things just happen sometimes. But believe me, you were being watched. Someone had to be watching over you. You are our little miracle. You survived against the odds. We are so glad you are still with us. You mean a hell of a lot to us. These past three weeks have been murder, watching you lying so still in that bed and realizing that at any time you could slip away from us," Roy said.

"I didn't realize you all felt that way. I guess.. I guess I was oblivious to it," Karen said, yawning.

"Yeah you do mean a lot to us. But, you're tired, we need to let you get some sleep. We'll come back when you have gotten some rest," Cap said, silently motioning his crew that they needed to leave.

"I'm glad you are awake mi amiga. I'll come back tomorrow," Marco said, heading out the door.

"See you tomorrow. I'll come with Marco to see you," Chet said, following Marco out of the room.

"We'll be by later also. Take it easy honey," Johnny said as he, Roy and Joanne walked out of the room.

"I'll come back too. I'll bring Emily. She will want to see you," Cap said as he began to walk out the door.

"Cap wait, could you stay for a few minutes?"

"Yes, are you okay?" Cap asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. I was going to talk to you before the accident, but I guess I never got around to it. I want to stay at 51. Is it possible to do that?"

"I will have to ask the Chief, I don't know if can be done. But I can ask."

"I'd appreciate it. One more thing. I want you to know, you are not to blame for my accident. There is nothing you could have done. Joanne told me that you arranged for someone to sit with me at all times. But you know what, I could tell when you were in the room. I want to thank you for taking care of me. You have become like a father to me. I am glad I was stationed at 51. I have not had a father figure for a couple of years. But you have seamlessly come to be a man that I respect enough to look to when I have problems. I was told you passed out the from low blood sugar and slight dehydration. Dixie told me that it happened the day after the accident. I'm glad you are okay. Please Cap, please do not blame yourself. You are not to blame," Karen said as she started crying again.

"I did blame myself. I wanted to help you at the scene. But there was nothing I could have done. I have slowly come to terms with that. But you have become like another one of my daughters. I feel so protective evertime you get into dangerous situations. Any time you need someone to talk to, Emily and I are here for you," Cap said, also crying.

"Thank you Cap," Karen said quietly.

"I'd better go, you look really worn out. I'll be back later and I will bring Emily," Cap said, walking out of Karen's room.

As Cap left, and Karen fell into a restful sleep, she thought of the family she had gained by becoming a paramedic and being assigned to train at Staion 51. Karen fell to sleep with a smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank for everone's reviews. You all have been with me from the start. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. Please sit back and enjoy this chapter and please be kind, review.**

Karen woke up from her sleep an hour later, hurting very badly. She tried to move in the bed, but couldn't. The casts on her arms and legs prevented her from moving anywhere. The room was silent, except for the beeping heart monitor she was still hooked up to.

She glanced around the room, noticing for the first time all the flowers and cards that were there. Beyond that, the ICU room looked bare. A tear rolled down her face as she realized that there were many people who cared about her. That thought comforted her. Joanne had told her that Cap had arranged for someone to be at her side the whole time she was in a coma. She appreciated what all her friends had done for her.

Then the nightmare began.

Her thoughts turned to the accident that had put her in the hospital in the first place. The thoughts kept coming back to the fact that she had almost died that day 3 weeks ago. The more she thought about it, the more it depressed her. She began to cry, the pain washing over her like a tidal wave.

She was lost in her thoughts and depression when Dixie came in the check on her.

"Karen, are you okay honey?" Dix asked as she pulled a chair up beside Karen's bed.

"Oh, okay Dix, I guess," Karen replied, her eyes downcast, tears still falling down her face.

"Karen, you know you can talk to me. It's the accident isn't it?"

"Yes, but Dix, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Please, I need time to think. Please," Karen pleaded, her brown eyes clouded over as she looked at Dixie.

"Karen," Dix began, the protest dying on her lips when she looked at Karen's face.

"Okay, but you do need to make sure you talk to someone. Maybe you could talk to Captain Stanley. I know you can talk to him and trust him. You just talk to some one soon." Dixie said, concerned etched on her face.

"I will Dix. I just need to sort through a few things," Karen replied looking relieved.

Dix stood. "I just came in to check on you. I am so glad you are awake. I've been worried about you. If you need anything, call me immediately," she said as she squeezed Karen's hand.

"Dix, thank you. For everything. You have been there since the beginning. I have always appreciated that. I know I need to talk to someone, but not now. I need time to think."

"Okay. I have to get back to work. You take it easy," Dixie said as she left the room.

After Dixie left, the nightmares began again.

_She was standing in the middle of the road. She couldn't move. It was as if her legs were paralyzed. Then she saw it. A car coming straight at her. She tried to run, but couldn't. The car sped up. It hit her full force, throwing her down the road_

Karen woke up in a cold sweat_, _a scream stuck in her throat. She looked around wildly, calming down when she got her bearings back. The tears began again.

_Maybe I'd better talk to Cap. If I have bad nightmares not, I can't imagine what they are going to be like after I heal up._

Karen made up her mind. She reached the call bell and pressed the button.

A nurse entered the room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need Ms. McCall, please."

"Okay, I'll get her for you," the nurse said as she left the room.

A few moments later, Dixie re-entered the room.

"I'm here honey, what do you need me for?"

"Dixie, could you call Captain Stanley at home, I need to talk to him. Could you have him come here? Please?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it right now," Dixie said as she left the room.

_Oh Cap, please come. I need someone to talk to. You are the one I trust._

The tears began to fall again as she waited to see if Cap would come into talk to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you too all who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. Please review and let me know what you think.**

After Dixie left Karen's room, she went down to Kelly Brackett's office to use the phone privately. On her way down, she met up with Kel.

"Hey Dix, where are you headed?" Kel asked, walking in step with Dixie.

"Your office. I have a phone call to make. Karen wants to talk to Hank. I think the impact of the accident is catching up with her. Do you mind?" Dixie asked.

"Sure Dix, that's fine. Let me know if there is anything I can do for Karen," Kel said as he headed to one of the treatment rooms in the emergency department.

"Thanks Kel," Dixie replied walking straight to Kel's office. She entered and shut the door behind her.

She went over to Kel's desk, sat down and picked up the phone. She dialed the familiar number.

"Hello, Stanley residence," a young female voice said cheerfully/

"Hi Katelyn, is your dad home?" Dixie asked the youngest daughter of Hank and Emily Stanley.

"Yes, he is. Let me get him. Hang on a minute," Katelyn said as she put the phone down on a table.

Dixie heard her in the background, "Daddy! Daddy, telephone!"

She heard footsteps and, "Thanks baby. Hello?"

"Hank? It's Dixie."

"Dixie. Is anything wrong? Is Karen okay?" Hank asked.

"She's okay. She needs someone to talk to. She asked me to call you. She wants to talk to you. Can you come soon?" Dixie asked.

"Hang on, let me check with Emily," Hank said pulling the phone from his ear. "Honey, can you come here for a minute?"

"What is it honey?" Emily asked in the background.

"Dixie is on the phone and says Karen is asking for me to go to the hospital. She needs someone to talk to. Would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Give her my best," Emily said, her voice fading into the background.

"Okay Dixie, I'll be there as soon as I can," Hank said.

"I'll let her know. Thank you so much Hank. See you when you get here. Goodbye," Dixie said as she put the phone down.

Dixie left Kel's office and headed back to the ICU wing. She entered Karen's room to see her crying in her sleep. Dixie let her sleep, but took the young paramedic's hand. Dixie decided to sit with Karen until Hank arrived.

Karen did not wake up, the tears still flowing down her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, sorry I have not been able to update. It has been crazy around here. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad everyone is still hanging on to my story, even though it has taken me foreve to write.**

**Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. I do not own the guys, wish I did.**

**Please, sit back and enjoy. You may want to have a few tissues ready. And please review.**

Captain Hank Stanley walked into Rampart, the conversation he had on the phone with Dixie running through his head. He was worried about the youngest member of his crew.

Hank entered Karen's hospital room, not quite sure what to expect. The first thing he saw was Dixie sitting by Karen's bedside, brushing a lock of Karen's light brown hair out of her face.

"Dixie, is she doing okay?" he asked as Dix looked up.

"I don't think so. Mentally anyway. I think she's had a nightmare about the accident and it's scared her. I told her if she needed someone to talk to, you would be the one. You understand her pretty well."

"Yeah, I do. She does confide in John and Roy all the time, but she really pours her heart out to me and Emily. I know this accident had to be tough on her. I know it has been for me."

"You can say that again," Dix said smiling at Hank and standing up. "I have to head back and finish my shift. I don't know if you want to wake her up or not, either way, you can stay as long as you need to. She is going to need someone to talk to."

Dixie was walking out of the room as Hank said, "Thanks Dix."

He turned his attention to the injured young girl who had stolen his heart. Hank remembered when he met Karen; she was a shy yet vibrant young lady. It was hard having a woman work with them, but everyone adjusted pretty quickly.

He remembered that no matter what, even if she was laughing, a look of sadness and pain was always in Karen's eyes. He wondered why that look was there, but never asked.

She told him and Emily one day, after a run.

_Hank had gone home, glad to be away from work. The last run had been particularly bad. They had responded to a MVA call that had been tragic. Despite their efforts, the man and woman had died. Their daughter had been in the back seat of the car during the accident. The young girl had been injured badly._

_Karen stayed with the young girl the whole way to the hospital. Hank looked at his youngest crewmember before she got into the ambulance with the little girl. Karen's eyes were dark with emotion. Hank decided to let it go._

_He didn't see Karen again that morning, the squad had not returned when his replacement had come._

_Emily listened to Hank as he told her about the accident. She cried with him as he cried over the young injured girl who had lost her parents._

_That afternoon, there was a knock at their door._

_Hank went and answered the door. He was shocked at who was standing there._

_Karen was standing on their front porch, her eyes glassy and red rimmed in a way Hank had never seen them. He could tell she had been drinking and crying._

_"Cap. I need to talk to you," was all she said between the sobs._

_Hank pulled her in the house and wrapped his arms around the vulnerable young girl._

_"Hank? Who is it?" Emily asked coming in the living room. She stopped when she saw her husband hugging Karen. She saw that Karen was crying. Her husband looked her way; she raised her eyebrow to him, empathy going out to the young girl._

_"She's had a little too much to drink and she needs to talk," was all that Hank could say._

_"I need to talk to someone," Karen said, looking from Hank to Emily._

_"Okay, let's go into the living room," Emily said._

_Hank led Karen to the living room to a chair. Hank sat down next to Emily._

_At that point, Karen broke down and began to talk._

He looked again at the young girl, who had lost both of her parents tragically and had just been in a terrible hit and run accident. His heart still pained to see Karen in so may casts and bruises.

He realized that Karen had woken up and was looking at him. The look in her eyes was the same one that had been there that day she showed up at his house.

"Cap. I'm glad you came," Karen said as a tear fell down her face.

"I came as fast as I could. Emily had to wait for the girls to come home from school. She wanted me to tell you she was going to come by tomorrow to see how you were and visit you." Hank brushed the tears off Karen's face.

"I appreciate all that you and Emily have done for me. I know I can talk to you Cap. I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"Dying I guess. Cap, I don't want to die," Karen said, beginning to cry.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay. Your going to be fine. But I understand you're scared," Cap said, stroking Karen's hair as tears fell onto her pillow.

"I know, but what if..."

"No what ifs. You are a strong, caring and brave young lady and one of the best paramedics I have ever seen. You are going to be fine. We, me, Emily and the guys at the station, as your family are going to see you through this no matter what." Cap's voice cracked slightly from emotion as a tear slid down his face.

"Thank you Cap. You guys have been there for me, considering I have only been with you for a short while."

"I know, but you are already like one of my kids. I promise, we are going to be there for you," Cap said as Karen yawned. "I think you need to get some sleep, so I'd better get going."

"Please don't go yet. Can you stay at least until I fall asleep?" Karen asked as she yawned again, tears still falling down her face.

"Yes, I can do that. You need some sleep. I promise me and Emily will come by tomorrow to see you."

"Okay. Thank you Cap, for everything," Karen said as her eyelids slid closed.

As Karen fell asleep, her breathing became even. She fell into a gentle, healing sleep, with her hand still in Cap's, the tears she had shed drying on her face.

Cap stayed until Karen fell asleep, keeping to his word. He cried softly, his heart breaking for the scared young paramedic that had finally gotten peace of mind by talking to her captain.

As he left the room, wiping away the tears falling down his face, he looked back to see Karen still asleep, a small smile on her bruised face.

In his heart, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to go talk to the Chief.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews. I have been really busy and am just now getting around to uploading chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader.**

Hank left Karen's hospital room, his mind made up to go and talk to the Chief. As he rode down the elevator, he was trying to piece together what he wanted to say to persuade the Chief. He knew it was now or never. Karen's term as a trainee was coming rapidly to a close. When she was released from the hospital and cleared for work, she would only be with them for a couple of weeks.

He left the hospital fervently praying the Chief would allow Karen to stay at Station 51 as a permanent member of the crew. He climbed into his car and headed for headquarters.

_________________________________________________________________

He arrived at the Fire Department Headquarters about 20 minutes later. He took a deep breath as he entered the building. He walked up to the reception area.

"Can I help you?" a young lady asked from behind the desk.

"Yes, I need to speak to Chief McConikee, if that's possible."

"Let me see if he is available. Please, have a seat, Mr.."

"Stanley. And it's Captain."

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain Stanley. Let me see if the Chief is available," the secretary said as she picked up the receiver of the phone.

Hank sat down, hoping the chief was available. He didn't want to have to wait to talk to him.

He looked up when the secretary called his name.

"Captain, you can go on over to the Chief's office. Down the hallway, third door on your right."

"Thank you," Hank said, walking down the hallway. He got to the thrid door and knocked.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

Hank opened the door and entered the office.

"Hank, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Chief McConikee said, motioning Hank to close the door.

"I wanted to discuss a matter with you, something I need to talk to you about."

"What matter is that?"

"I want to talk to you about making Karen Summers a permanent member of our shift at Station 51. We would like it if she was assigned to us." Hank ran his hand through his hair nervously, not sure what the Chief's reaction was going to be. He was still skittish of his former Captain, the hat burning episode still running through his mind. Even after 10 years, he was still afraid McConikee would get him back.

"Well, I would have to talk it over with the paramedic board first. But be rest assured we will discuss it," the Chief said, eyeing the weary Captain. He noticed Hank was somewhat slumped, a good indication Hank had not slept well the past few weeks. He knew Hank's heart had gone out the young female paramedic. He also knew that the rest of Hank's crew felt the same way.

"Thank you so much Chief. I know I speak for my men when I say that we appreciate the effort," Hank said, standing.

"Just one question Hank."

"Yes, sir?" Hank asked, turning around to face the Chief.

"Why? Why do you want her to stay?" the Chief asked simply.

"Well, when she first started, we weren't sure how to handle having a woman in the station. But, after about one shift, it was like she had always been on the team; she blended with us so well. She has touched my guy's lives in one way or another. Then we found out how she lost her parents. The way she dealt with her parent's death also touched us. But I think it was when she begged me to stay. She wants to stay at the station."

"Like I said, we will discuss it. Thanks for stopping by Hank. We should have a decision in a couple of weeks. I'll personally make sure you know first."

"Thanks Chief. I appreciate you taking the time to see me," Hank said as he walked out the door.

Hank walked out to his car, got in, and just sat for a moment. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks, hoping that whoever was watching out for his youngest paramedic was going to maneuver things for Karen to stay with them.

He started his car and headed home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the reviews. Thanks to Soldier Heart for sticking with me on this story!**

**Please read and review!**

Three more weeks went by with Karen finally beginning to show signs of improvement. The casts on her arms were removed, allowing her to have a little more mobility for therapy. She had also been moved from the ICU to a private room.

She was doing very well in her therapy. The doctors had given her a good prognosis. Her vertebrae had healed during the time she had not been allowed out of bed. Even her spirits were good. After her talk with Cap, she had felt better, coming to terms with her accident and concentrating on getting better.

She had just gotten back from a therapy session when the whole gang decided to pay a surprise visit on her.

She heard a soft knock on the door and a "Are you here?"

"Yes, come in," Karen said, tossing the magazine she had read a few times aside.

The door opened, revealing her temporary family. She realized that in the short time she had been assigned to Station 51, she had come to regard these men as her family. They were very dear to her. A sudden pang of sadness hit her as she realized that she probably would not be working with them again after her probation period was over.

The crew entered her room and found various places to sit.

"How are you feeling today?" Johnny asked from a chair close to the window.

"Better. I just got back from therapy about 20 minutes ago. They say I'm getting better every day."

"Wow, that's great! How long until you're sprung from this prison?" Mike asked who was standing by the door.

"Dr. Brackett said that as long as I continue to make progress, I should get out of here in about a week."

"I'm glad. Will you be able to walk on your own or will you still have to be in a wheel chair?" Cap asked, sitting at the foot of Karen's bed.

"I'll still have to be in a wheel chair for a little while. I'm still a little unsteady because of the casts, but I'm sure that I'll be able to dump that wheel chair in no time. I just can't wait to get out of here" Karen replied grinning.

"Well, that's better than being stuck here I guess," Johnny said.

"Anything is better than being stuck here," Chet said as Johnny made a face at him.

"You could outfit your wheel chair with lights and a siren and respond to calls," Marco said, who was sitting beside Chet.

"Oh very funny you two," Karen said, throwing a pillow at the pair.

Everyone laughed at the two firefighters ducking the pillow being thrown at them.

"Okay, down to business. Karen, you are going to be coming to stay with me and Emily, and saying no is not an option. You are going to need to stay with someone to make sure you get to therapy and make sure you are okay," Cap said, looking Karen in the eyes.

"Are you sure Cap?"

"Yes, very sure. We have enough room for you and Emily has been getting ready for you already. She can't wait for you to stay with us." Cap replied.

"Thank you Cap, for all you have done. Thanks to you all. You have been there for me. I really appreciate it."

"We wanted to. We just want you to get better," Roy said.

"I'm trying to. It's just taking such a long time."

"It always seems that way. But you'll be released soon enough, I'm sure," Johnny said.

"Yeah, that coming from the man of experience. You should know, you've been in therapy enough times," Chet said, ducking as another pillow came sailing his way, this time from Johnny.

"Ha ha, you're a million laughs Chet."

"Back to the conversation. Karen, you'll be back with us soon, I can promise you that. But in the meantime, we'd better be going. We'll come back for a visit soon," Cap said, standing up and indicating for the others to do the same.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate all you've done for me. You guys are the greatest," Karen replied, giving a little yawn.

"We were happy to help. Just take it easy and you'll be out of here soon," Cap said as the men exited the room, Johnny and Chet still bickering like 3 year olds.

As she watched them leave, she sent a prayer heavenward, thanking God for the men who had come into her life. She realized that not matter what, they would always be there for her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews. I again do not own any of the guys. Please review and let me know what you think.**

It was not one, but two weeks before Karen was released from the hospital. Cap and Mike were elected to pick her up. The others were gathering at the Stanley's house for a surprise party for Karen. They wanted to do something special for the young woman who was still recovering from her injuries.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to leave what had become her temporary home for eight weeks. She had her bags sitting beside her and her wheelchair ready as Cap and Mike entered her room.

"I guess you're ready to leave, judging by your bags already packed and your wheelchair sitting beside you," Cap said, smiling at his young trainee.

"You'd better believe it! I am glad to be getting out of this temporary prison!" she said as Mike helped her into the wheelchair and Cap gathered her bags.

"I bet. Well, if you are cleared, let's get out of here," Cap said, leading the way out of the room.

As they walked past the nurse's desk in the Emergency Department, the trio was met by Dixie, Kel and Joe.

"Well, looks like you're finally getting sprung," Dixie said.

"Yep. No offense, but I don't want to come back for a long time, as a patient mind you."

"I'm sure. You're going to keep up with your therapy, right?" Kel asked, eyeing the young woman.

"No worries there, we have a rotating schedule of those who will be bringing her," Cap said, shifting Karen's bags from his right hand to his left.

"That's good. Well, take care. It'll be no time before you're back on the job," Joe said.

"Thanks Doc," Karen said.

Cap, Mike and Karen continued down the hall. The two doctors and one nurse watched them leave.

"Do you think Karen will be able to put all this behind her?" Dixie asked, getting all three of them a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I think she will Dix. She is one tough woman," Joe said taking a sip of his coffee.

"She's come a long way, and still has some to go, but I think she'll make it," Kel said leaning against the base station.

"I hope so. I know she'll have the support of the guys at the station," Dixie said.

"That she does Dix. They have really been there for her," Kel said, putting his cup down.

"I know they have. They are the family she doesn't have."


	22. Chapter 22

**I know these have been short chapters. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with my story. Please read and review!**

Cap pulled into his own driveway, almost unable to conceal his excitement. Mike was having the same problem. Cap put the car in park and he and Mike got out. Chet, who had been assigned as lookout, disappeared into the backyard without being spotted by Karen.

"Well, let's get you out of the car and get you in the house so we can get you settled," Cap said as he and Mike lifted Karen out of the car and into the wheelchair. Mike grabbed the bags this time as Cap wheeled her over to the front porch. He and Mike lifted the wheelchair onto the front porch.

"Cap, I'll leave the bags in the living room, if that's okay."

"That's fine Mike. Karen, Emily was planning on lying out in the sun this afternoon. Want to join her?"

"Sounds good to me. I need to get a tan."

Mike followed behind Cap, smothering a smile at the surprise that Karen was about to receive.

Cap opened the screen door and wheeled Karen out onto the Stanley's spacious deck.

"Surprise!"

Karen's face registered shock as about 25 people came out of hiding and surrounded the surprised trainee.

"Oh my God," was all she could say as a few stray tears fell down her face. Cap and Mike lowered her wheelchair to the grass.

"We wanted to throw you a welcome home bash," Emily Stanley said, hugging the young woman.

"Thank you," she whispered, as Joanne DeSoto, Beth Stoker and Rosita Lopez began putting the food out on the porch.

Emily, Cap and Mike went over to help as Johnny and Roy kneeled next to her wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked one hand on Karen's back.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed I guess," she said, looking at her temporary partners.

"Good, 'cause it's been awfully lonely without you," Roy said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad someone missed me," she said smiling.

"Chow's on!" Joanne yelled, as everyone headed for the deck. Roy and Johnny lifted Karen's wheelchair back onto the deck so she could get something to eat.

Everyone got plates full of food and found somewhere comfortable to enjoy the meal. Just as everyone sat down, Cap stood and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Can you hold it down for a moment? Thank you. Now, to officially welcome our trainee home, please give your attention to Battalion Chief McKonikee." Cap walked over to Karen and sat down beside her at the table.

"Thank you Captain Stanley. First of all, I just want to say Karen, how happy I am that you survived that accident. The drunk driver has been convicted and will be serving a 20 year sentence." A round applause went up.

"Now, on the real reason I'm here. Karen Summers, front and center."

Karen looked at Cap, who gave her an encouraging smile, then wheeled herself over to the Chief.

"Karen Summers, it is with great pleasure that I am here today to inform you that you are no longer a paramedic trainee at Station 51."

For a brief moment, Karen's face fell. The chief noticed this, but continued.

"Karen Summers you are now permantly assigned to Station 51's A-shift as a Firefighter/Paramedic."

The chief extended his hand to Karen, who promptly shook it before she was surrounded by her shift mates. Everyone else was clapping with excitement.

"I'm so glad you're assigned with us now," Marco said, shaking Karen's hand.

Mike just patted her on the shoulder and softly said, "I'm glad you're staying."

"Now the Phantom has a second pigeon," Chet said as Roy and Johnny hugged her.

"I'm glad you're staying sweetie," Cap said, hugging the young girl as a tear escaped from his eyes.

"Me too Cap. Thank you. I know you were the one who talked to the Chief." Karen's eyes were also filed with tears.

"We all wanted you to stay. I'm glad they decided to assign you to us."

"Me too," was all Karen could say.

"Okay, now, let's eat!" Cap said out loud as everyone laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am sorry this has taken so long for me to finish. I'm glad everyone enjoyed this story, as it was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Please read and review. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader.**

_6 weeks later..._

Karen pulled into the parking lot behind Station 51. She was early for her first day back on the job. As she was getting out of the car, she let out a nervous breath. She grabbed her gear from the back seat and closed the car door.

As she walked into the Station, she realized that all the guy's cars were parked in the back as well. _Wow, even Chet and Johnny are here early! I'm impressed._

As she walked past the engine, she thought she heard faint murmuring. She paused, listening. The noise stopped. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way to the locker room.

As she entered the locker room, she realized no one was in the room. _Whew, I can change in peace,_ she thought as she walked over to her locker.

She set her gear down on the floor and opened the door.

_Thwang! _She heard the noise but didn't have time to duck as a water bomb hit her straight in the face. She sputtered and was about to yell a few choice words at the culprit, then decided she had better not. _Those guys will be in here so fast trying to make sure I'm okay that I'll never get changed._

So she took her wet clothes off and quickly changed into her dry uniform. She hung her wet clothes in her locker and, after a moments hesitation a grin spread across her face as she quickly took the Phantom's water bomb out of her locker and deftly put it in Chet's locker. She filled it with water and closed the door.

She smiled with satisfaction as she left the locker room. She rounded the front of the squad and entered the day room.

"Surprise!"

The shout almost caused Karen to loose her balance. Six pairs of hands started to reach out to grab her. Karen regained her balance and looked around the room.

The guys had come early, to decorate the day room. She looked over to the table where there was a cake that said, "Welcome home Karen" with little fire engines on it. She also noted there were donuts, muffins, bagels and every other breakfast item the guys loved.

She looked around the room, seeing Dr.'s Brackett and Early by the blackboard, Dixie beside them. Joanne DeSoto, Emily Stanley and Rosita Lopez were standing near the table, ready to serve the meal. She was taken back however to see the Chief standing by the door.

"Oh my god," was all Karen could say.

"We wanted to surprise you and welcome you back," Cap said, reaching over and hugging the overwhelmed paramedic.

"Thank you. I was wondering why everyone was here early, even Johnny and Chet." Everyone laughed at her comment.

"Well, I'm here to officially welcome you back to Station 51. Without the help from your crew, you would have been assigned somewhere else. However, because they felt so strongly about you staying, the council made the decision to make you a permanent member of 51. My official reason for being here is to permantly assign you to this station starting today. Congratulations, you certainly earned it," the chief said as he shook Karen's hand.

"Thank you chief. I just want to say that, I appreciate everything that was done for me these past weeks. I realize that I could have died out at that last call. But because my partners refused to give up, the doctors standing against that wall," she said pointing to the two doctors against the back wall, "the nurses and family members, my crew mates, even you Chief. You all refused to give up on me and believed that I could come through. I just want to say," she paused, getting a little choked up, "thank you. Thank you for being there for me and for becoming my family."

The room erupted in clapping.

"We would have never given up on you partner," Johnny said and he and Roy hugged their new partner.

"We wouldn't have ever given up on you either," Kel said, pointing to himself and Joe.

"Neither would we," Marco said.

"Now, I have a little surprise for you Karen. That day, before the accident, you and Chet had been playing a little one on one basket ball."

"I remember. I remember beating him too."

"That's right. You did. Now, I never gave him the latrine duty that he so richly won."

"No Cap, don't say it. Please!" Chet begged of his Captain as the rest laughed.

"Zip it Kelly. Karen, now that you are back, I am officially giving Chet latrine duty for the next month. This is your get out of latrine duty free pass, if that's what you want to call it."

Cap handed Karen a card that said she was exempt from latrine duty due to beating a certain fireman at one-on-one.

"Thanks Cap!"

"No problem. Now, let's eat!"

Everyone headed over to the table and began filling plates. Chet had grabbed a jelly filled donut and begun to eat.

"Uh, Chet, I think you need to do something about your shirt," Marco said, pointing. Chet had dribbled some of the filling on his uniform shirt.

Chet looked down. "Oh crap. I'd better go change my shirt."

As soon as he left the room, Karen edged over to the door.

"What did you do?" Mike asked as everyone noticed Karen's interest in Chet's departure.

"The Phantom left me a calling card in my locker this morning. I got doused by a water bomb. However, I turned the table on him. I put his water bomb in his locker."

All of a sudden, from the locker room could be heard, "Damn you Karen! The Phantom never forgets things like this!"The day room erupted in laughter as Roy said, "Yep, things are pretty much back to normal now."

Dixie walked over to Karen and put an arm around her. "How does it feel to be part of a family again?""It feels wonderful, Dix. I am so glad I got assigned here. This is my family now."

Dixie smiled and began eating. Karen looked around the room. _Mom, Dad, I love you guys and miss you so much. Now that you are gone, I won't forget you. You will be in my heart always, but I needed these guys and I think you had a hand in my staying here at 51. I promise that these people here today will always be a part of my family from now on._

_The End._


End file.
